User talk:KAmbrose
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Familypedia:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Thurstan (Talk) 08:34, 2011 March 4 Good work You've done a good job getting on top of Semantic MediaWiki! I've created a couple of categories related to your pages. I looked through Homer's page history - curious edit half-way through that added lots of round brackets: was that you or a software quirk? Now his father. In Ireland, the word "County" comes first, e.g. County Cork. We haven't got many counties into "autocomplete" for Britain and Ireland yet. Kind regards. --- Robin Patterson (Talk to me) 03:45, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I've created some descendant and ancestry subpages for a couple of your people; very quick with the forms. Firefox is downloadable completely free, and it has achieved respectability and widespread use. I understand that it has advantages for sites other than Familypedia, but I'm not a programmer and therefore have no idea how! --- Robin Patterson (Talk to me) 04:11, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Progress One task for tomorrow: add what else you know to Ida May Hayes (1872-1939). The software copies marriage and children details from the spouse, so don't add any on her page (unless she had another spouse). You may have noticed that I changed Prussia's status to "state". We use current area names wherever possible, so the country is (probably) Germany. That helps with categorizing and other linkages. "Prussia" can be added in the "other places" or the notes if you find enough detail of the locality to know what the current "state" name is. I entered "Unknown" for Ida May's parents. That should be easy to replace with real names (and birth years where available). For places and months and days, you'll need to add parameters from the model, as I guess you have been doing for the other pages. I'd better have a look at the instructions for the "work-around" to see whether they can be made clearer; tell me if you see anything there that could be improved. --- Robin Patterson (Talk to me) 05:20, March 5, 2011 (UTC) More things broken Kyle, you're not alone in having problems with the site in the last few days. As you may have noticed on my talk page just above your comment, or on the forums, a software change has affected a number of things, and we can only hope that Wikia staff or other experts can give us some idea how things can be fixed. A good time to work on "place" articles, or articles about genealogical societies and sources, instead of "people" articles? But I managed to create a passable person article yesterday despite the lack of labels on the input form. If you give me a link to that page of yours that has stopped linking as it should, I'll see whether there's any quick fix. Fingers crossed. --- Robin Patterson (Talk to me) 02:00, March 21, 2011 (UTC)